


Not Just A Girl

by AvocadoHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dina!Waverly, Ellie!Nicole, F/F, TLOU Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: A short ficlet based on the trailer for ‘The Last of Us II’ that came out last month.Nicole has the biggest crush on her best friend’s sister- and a dance is all she needs to admit her feelings.





	Not Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> So I was playing around with characters and I figured out that I could make a TLOU based fic for Wayhaught!
> 
> Enjoy!

The party was in full effect. Nicole held her tumbler of whiskey steady in her hand, as she watched the partygoers dance. Specifically one gorgeous brunette in the middle of the dance floor.

To anyone else- Nicole was the daughter of one of the leaders of the safe haven. Purgatory. So called- because it was the line of defence in the Ghost River Triangle since the outbreak had begun.

 

Nicole was 2 when the outbreak began- killing off thousands within days. People began hallucinating, and then became like living zombies. The residents of Purgatory had taken to calling them Revenants. 

 

And here she was stood. 20 years later. Her mother had been one of the first to die, and her father was nowhere to be seen. She had been bitten by the Widows- the second stage of the Revenant infection- which gave the zombie like creatures venom to secrete into their prey- allowing the virus to mutate their systems.

 

For Nicole- however- the virus had not done anything, and she was stuck the way she was before. Human. Human and scared. A team called the Black Badge Division (lead by Nicole’s mother’s childhood friend Jeannie) tried to kill her for an antidote- until Randy Nedley showed up. 

 

He was a gruff man- a Sheriff in his past life. His own daughter had been killed by a Widow, and he had taken Nicole under his wing when she was 15.

 

And here she was now. The adopted daughter of Sheriff Nedley and living in Purgatory.

 

She was brought out of her nostalgia by her best friend - Wynonna.

 

“Fucking asshole.” She mumbled, taking Nicole’s whiskey and chugging it. 

 

“I was gonna drink that, you know.” Nicole said, watching Wynonna slam the glass onto the counter that Nicole was leaning on.

 

“Snooze... you lose.” Was all Wynonna said.

 

“Who’s a fucking asshole, anyway? I hope you weren’t talking about me.” Nicole said, looking at her best friend.

 

“Doc. Keeps telling me that I need to chill my ass when it comes to using Peacemaker.” Wynonna explained, stroking the marbled handle of her vintage gun. It was her Revenant killing gun. She had taken many an infected zombie out while she and Nicole had been on their raids.

 

“Maybe he’s right. They react to sound. Eco location and that shit.” Nicole nodded. Wynonna sighed.

 

“If I wanted a lecture from my boyfriend I’d have dated ‘Perky Tits’.” Wynonna features to Samantha Baker- who was the only one not enjoying herself.

 

Nicole fixed her eyes back on the brunette dancing in the middle of the room. Waverly. Wynonna’s little sister.

 

“Besides, I’m not feeling it like I used to. Doc’s kind of a bit obsessed with Bustillos.” Wynonna sighed. “Probably cos they used to be from the same town.” 

 

“If you two broke up I’d give you an hour before you’re back at each other.” Nicole stated absentmindedly. Wynonna could see she was distracted and followed her line of sight to her little sister.

 

“She’s enjoying herself.” She stated. When Nicole looked down at her converse, Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Haughtsauce! Fuckin ask her out.” She said.

 

“She... she’s not... she’s not gay.” Nicole stuttered out, looking at Waverly as she crossed over. The song had ended and now she was walking over. Oh shit. Nicole smoothed her hair.

 

“Hi!” Waverly sang as she reached Nicole.

“I think you got Tucker all riled up there Waves. Be careful. I hear he’s a bit of a nut when it comes to relationships.” Wynonna teased.

 

“Shut up, Wyn!” Waverly giggled, pulling Nicole by the arm. “You, me... dance.”

 

“Gonna get some at last, Haughttie!” Wynonna chirped. Nicole rolled her eyes and she felt soft hands pull her to the dance floor. She linked her hands behind Waverly’s waist as they began swaying together.

 

“You actually decided to turn up then?” Waverly smiled.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Nicole asked.

 

“Because... you always make up one excuse why you can’t come. You’re doing paperwork for your old man. You and Wynonna have to go out on raids...” Waverly whispered. “I’m starting to think you’re avoiding me.”

 

“No!” Nicole almost yelled. “No. God, of course not! I just...” Nicole took a breath. “I just have been a bit busy.”

 

“Right... a bit busy...” Waverly smiled and rested her chin on the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“You have a lot of admirers in this room, Waves...” Nicole noted- taking a look at Champ- who looked like he was about to blow a gasket seeing his ex with a woman. Tucker looked demented- as usual. And Pete looked jealous.

 

“Yeah well... I’m still waiting for the right person.”

 

“Who?” Nicole asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

 

Waverly smiled. “You really don’t know?” She questioned. Nicole shrugged. “You, doofus!” She smiled, pulling her head away from Nicole’s shoulder.

 

Nicole smiled softly and dipped her head, capturing Waverly’s lips and kissing her softly. She felt hands climb her back to her neck to hold her jaw. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her arms around Waverly’s waist.

 

When they pulled apart after an eternity, Nicole looked at Waverly.

 

“What was that for?” Waverly asked softly.

 

“When I see someone I love.. I don’t wanna wait.” She explained, before dipping into another kiss.


End file.
